Ice Skating
by usagi fan
Summary: For Tohru's birthday, Kyo and Yuki decide to give her something she won't forget. A chance to see them ice skate! KyoxTohru. First story, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha doin' here, Rat!" Kyo yelled at the guy standing in the doorway of his room.

"Believe me, I'm just here for Tohru's birthday." said Yuki.

"Okay then. Hurry up."

"I overheard Saki and Arisa talking. They said that Tohru has wanted to go ice skating---"

"Wait, hold up! I'm NOT going ice staking. Not while you're around!"

"Fine then. I'll go with her by myself. You can explain to her why you decided not to go." Yuki said as he turned around and headed to the door.

"Wait." Kyo said, making Yuki turn around. "I'll go."

"Don't tell me. Tell Tohru." Yuki replied, closing the door behind him. _If only he cold see that Tohru likes him. Even though I hate him, if I don't get Tohru, Kyo is the second best for her, _Yuki thought as he headed downstairs to tell Tohru about her birthday surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun! This is the best birthday present ever!" Tohru cried happily while Kyo was paying for the figure skates (A/N: I need a toe pick, so I used figure skates. Also, they are skating on a frozen lake, which I am not sure happens in Japan and Toru's birthday is in the winter in this story!)

"No problem, just stop yelling!" said Kyo, trying to restraint himself.

"Sorry." Tohru replied.

"Don't say sorry!"

"Sor---" Tohru cut herself off before she finished.

_If only they knew…_thought Yuki

They put on their skates, though Kyo needed help with his and ended up having Tohru lace them for him. _This is why I didn't want to go skating with that stupid Rat. I've never been ice skating before. At least it is Tohru helping me out and not Yuki. He is never going to let me live this down…_

They got onto the ice, though as soon as Kyo stepped on, he had to grab Tohru to keep from slipping.

"Cat's weren't meant to walk on water. Even if it frozen," mumbled Kyo.

"Kyo, hold my hands."

_Wait, did Tohru just say that? Hopefully Yuki doesn't read too much into this. Wait, let him. If I can't beat him in fighting, I might as well beat him to Tohru. Wait, did I just think that? _

Tohru grabbed both of Kyo's hands, and started skating backwards, dragging Kyo along with her.

"Wait! Slow down!" yelled Kyo as he started stumbling, trying to skate, but just tripping himself.

"Just keep your feet straight and let pull you. At least until you are used to the skates." Tohru said, grinning at Kyo. _I never thought I would have a chance to help Kyo. This is fun! I am happy Kyo and Yuki took me here. It is a lot more fun than going by myself._

Yuki skated up to Kyo, making sure to go straight at him and then, at the last minute swerve.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME AND TOHRU! YOU STUPID RAT! AND SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SKATE!" Kyo yelled angrily at the smiling Yuki.

"Don't worry. A baby could skate better than you." Yuki said, skating away from him slowly.

"Come back here!" Kyo said, letting go of Tohru as he started running, more of stumbling, towards Yuki, only to accidentally digging his toe pick into the ice, sending him flying towards none other than Tohru.

"Eek!" Tohru yelled as she say Kyo falling towards her. _If he changes here..wait, don't even think about that. Just get out of Kyo's way._

Unfortunately, Kyo saw her in the way and pushed her onto the ice, landing over her, holding himself up with his hands, on the ice, making sure to stay far enough away from her, so he wouldn't transform. He eventually just decided to fall backwards so Tohru can get up and help him up.

Yuki rushed over, obviously trying to conceal his laughter. He offered a hand to Tohru and pulled her up and then skated away to laugh by himself.

Tohru reached out a hand and help Kyo get up. By now, he was cold from being on the ice.

"Want to go by some hot chocolate?" Kyo asked Tohru who was also shivering.

"Sure. Thanks Kyo."

"No problem." Kyo replied, carefully walking over to the side of the pond as best as he could on his ice skates without falling. He went over to a stand where 3 kids were selling hot chocolate to all the cold ice skaters.

"How many cups would you like, mister?" asked a kid behind the stand.

"Two." replied Kyo, very curtly, shivering at the cold.

The kid handed him two hot chocolates after Kyo paid him. Kyo led Tohru to a spot on the snow near the skating rink. _One thing turned out right. I get to sit here and drink hot chocolate with the girl I love, _thought Kyo

_One thing turned out right. I get to sit here and drink hot chocolate with the boy I love, _thought Tohru

They both blushed at this thought, and then went back to sipping their drink while watching people skating, and falling on the ice.

_Now if only they would tell each other their feelings, _thought Yuki while he skated around, leaving Tohru and Kyo by themselves. _Maybe they will in time_.


End file.
